


Bacon is NOT a Vegetable

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [108]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Gallavich, M/M, Teasing, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:44:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2509880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i><b>based on a prompt: </b>Mickey and Ian just trying to grocery shop but Ian wants healthy stuff and mick keeps trying to buy bulk pizza rolls and mick keeps throwing things they don't need into the cart simply to annoy Ian cause he loves Ian but he loves to annoy Ian more</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bacon is NOT a Vegetable

Ian is completely smitten with Mickey, and it's no secret. There's just something about him that makes him smile.

So yeah, he has just about the biggest soft spot ever for his tiny thug, but not when they're grocery shopping.

That's the one time he wishes Mickey just wouldn't insist on following him everywhere. 

"Mickey, no, we have barbeque sauce at home," Ian said as Mickey tossed a bottle into the shopping cart.

"Not the good kind," Mickey said, walking ahead and causing Ian to scowl at him. "Plus we'll be out soon enough anyway."

"Not the point - _would you stop_?" Ian hissed as Mickey tossed something else in.

"I'm gonna be hungry later," he shrugged. "Speakin' of, let's go down the frozen section, I wanna get some pizza rolls."

He darted off around the corner and Ian just grunted in frustration as he followed him around.

"I thought we were trying to go healthier?" Ian said as Mickey took three boxes out of the freezer.

"Its got some kind of vegetable in it," Mickey said.

"What? No it doesn't - bacon is not a vegetable Mick!" Ian said, taking two of the boxes out and putting them back.

"Whatever, we got any chips at home?" Mickey said.

"Okay, that's it, stop, _stop_ ," Ian said, grabbing Mickey's arm and pulling him into him. "Why you doing this, you know it drives me _fucking insane_ ," he said and Mickey grinned.

"What? I like pizza rolls?" Mickey said.

"You're doing this on purpose aren't you?" he said, narrowing his eyes.

"Gets you all frazzled, I like it," Mickey said, looking him up and down.

"I swear to god..." Ian shook his head, looking around to see that they were alone before leaning in close to his ear. "I will give you the most emphatic blow job of your life when we get home if you just stop making this so damn _difficult_."

"Man after my heart there," Mickey smirked and Ian just huffed out a sigh. "Better be the best damn hummer ever."

"Believe me," Ian said, leaning in close and nipping at Mickey's ear lobe. "It will be so good your eyes will water."

Mickey grinned and shoved him back. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. You're lucky I believe you."

"Can you behave now please?" Ian asked.

"Yes, okay, I'll behave. Calm your fuckin' tits man."

He wandered off and just looked at things here and there after that, and Ian could do the damn shopping in peace.

Sure, it cost him a blow job but that was nothing new, and nothing he hadn't planned on doing anyway.


End file.
